my mother's story
by sarah220
Summary: If you like stories about love, faith, destiny and magic I am sure you will love my mother’s story.
1. Default Chapter

_**A trip into the future**_

Someone once told me that _destiny faith and true love did not exist_. I don't know what you think about this but I, personally think, that this person couldn't be more wrong. When I told him that he laughed at me and said that I didn't know enough about life to make an honest judgment. I replied that true love; faith and destiny are a little bit like _magic_ or religion.

You can't understand why some people believe in them and others don't. What you can understand is that for some people believing in it is really important. Think about how many war begun with religion. How many people have been killed for something that's supposed to bring peace and happiness? You know why? Because those things, things that you can't touch but that in a certain way you can feel, those things can be the most important in someone's life.

But honestly, how many people can be sure that magic, religion or true love exists? Let me tell you that there are few people who know the truth about those myths. This is why I want to tell you this story. This story is about someone I know really well.

If you like story about love, faith, destiny and magic I am sure you will love my mother's story.


	2. author's note

Hey I forgot to say the usual. I guess I just thought about the story and began to write so… I don't own Charmed….

The story is PG-13

um… the story involved everyone. I think it is mainly P/C but a lot of P/L and Chris and Wyatt are there too. Of course Paige is there and she's desperate since Kyle died.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will update soon. Don't forget to review!


	3. first chapter

A.N : Thanks so much for the reviews. Really happy you liked my first chapter. As I said before, this is my second fanfic so I don't really know where I'm going with this. So please if you have any ideas… let me know. Anyway here's another chapter.

She opened her eyes. The ceiling… That's the first thing she saw. A green ceiling to be exact. Her head was hurting like hell and she couldn't even think of standing up.

So she stayed there. Staring at the green ceiling wondering where she was, how she arrived there and more exactly who she was. Approximately an hour passed without any sounds and without anything she could remember of. She was confused and wanted to know what happened but at the same time she had a feeling that she really didn't want to know.

Suddenly she heard the sound of an opening door and then she heard a laugh. A girl's voice was now clearly audible and she could hear footsteps (she thought they were the one of the girl's talking) climbing the stairs. She stayed in her room to tired to wonder what was now going on. At that exact moment the door of the room she was in opened and she saw the girl entered. She had a cellular in one hand and the other was holding a little bag. The girl hung up her cellular and put it on a little table.

Hey you look like hell! Are you ok sweetie?

When she heard the girl talking to her she felt even dizzier. She saw the eyes of the girl next to her full of worries. She tried to smile to show that she was ok but instead she grimaced in pain.

What happened to you? You seem really sick!

I'm ok! She managed to say. I'm just a little dizzy.

The girl laughed.

You drank too much yesterday Pheebs! I told you to come back with me at 1 o'clock but you were too occupied flirting with that cute guy! No wonder you feel dizzy today.

She (_Phoebe_) looked at the laughing girl. So her name was Phoebe she thought to herself. Phoebe… the name didn't make her remember a thing.

Well… You better rest Pheebs. I'll bring you something to eat in an hour or so.

Ok replied the sick girl.

When her roommate (well she figured out she was) went back downstairs Phoebe fell back on the bed. She looked once more at the green ceiling. Phoebe… she liked the name. Cute, fun, not to long and serious at the same time. She smiled, after all maybe her _roommate_ was right. Maybe she drunk a little to much yesterday and maybe that's why she's feeling like this today. Maybe she only need a nap and when she'll wake up everything will return to normal, whatever that is. With those thoughts she fell asleep.

A.N: so there's my second chapter. Hope I'll have reviews. I know it was not really long. Maybe the next one will be longer. I will update soon.


	4. second chapter

Two years earlier

Hey Piper, how are you this morning? Leo said entering the kitchen.

Not to bad. I mean, we didn't have a demon attacking for at least a month so I guess this is good news.

Then why do you look so down? There is something you are not telling me.

Well, I don't know for sure but I have a bad feeling. I guess that when demons aren't attacking I automatically think it's because they are planning something.

You are talking about Zankou aren't you?

Yeah well… When the most dangerous demon of all times is released I'm never too happy about it. I mean, even the Source wanted to stop him and now that he is back… We are not attacked! It's just not normal.

You are right.

Normally I would ask you to check with the Elders but I guess they are still mad about you being an avatar?

Yes they are. I have no clue what will happen to me.

Nothing of course. I mean you have a family now and you are the Charmed One's Whitelighter. They can't do anything!

Hope you are right. So… how are Phoebe and Paige?

Well… Paige misses Kyle a lot. I think she blames herself for his death.

Why? She has nothing to do with it.

She thinks that if she had believed him earlier she could have saved him.

If someone should blame himself it's me. I should never have agreed to be an avatar.

You thought it was for the best. I mean… you did it for your family and I think I would have done the same if I had been in your place.

Present

Phoebe… The girl said entering her bedroom

Phoebe woke up. She sat on her bed to see the same girl as earlier holding a sandwich and a glass of water in her hands. The girl smiled.

You look better sweetie. I told you a nap would help!

The girl was actually right. She felt better. She had no headache anymore. She smiled. She didn't even felt dizzy. The only thing wrong was that she still couldn't remember anything. Her smile faded away. She walked to the window. It was a beautiful day. There was a beautiful sun shining and no clouds.

Pheebs, I know you are better but you should take it easy. I brought you a sandwich I guess you are starving!

Phoebe turned around and sat on the bed. The girl gave her the sandwich. Phoebe ate it (she _was_ starving) and then she drank the water. The girl sat next to her.

So… I called your job this morning to say you were sick.

Thanks, Phoebe said. I appreciate it that you take care of me.

I better, the girl replied laughing, if I want you to do the same when I drink too much.

Phoebe laughed. She didn't remember the girl but she could say she liked her.

So how is Josh?

Josh?

Yeah Josh! You know… your fiancé! The girl laughed again.

Oh yeah… of course… Josh, Phoebe replied trying to sound normal.

Pheebs, You are sure you are ok. You look kind of confused.

I…. phoebe said in a whisper, I don't remember!

WHAT? The girl said and Phoebe could sense the panic in her voice.

I… I don't know… where I am… who I am… And…sorry… but I have no idea who you are!

I hope you are kidding!

I'm sorry I'm not!

Well that's just great considering that you are getting married in a week! How the hell did that happened?

I have no idea. I just told you, I don't remember a thing!

Well that's great! What will we told Josh?

I have a question about that. You told me this morning that yesterday I was flirting a guy and now you tell me I have a fiancé. What kind of a slut am I?

You are not a slut sweetie the girl said smiling. It was just a flirt nothing else.

And where is my fiancé when I'm flirting other guys in a bar?

He is in San Francisco.

San Francisco… Why?

His family live there and that's where the wedding is going to be. We are supposed to leave NY tomorrow. But now that you have forgotten everything, what will we do?

Well… I guess you can help me remember. I am sure it is just the stress because of the wedding. Everything will be ok tomorrow. I promise.

Ok then… your name is Phoebe Halliwell. When you were young you lived in San Francisco. You never told me a lot about your childhood but I think your mother died when you were young. Your father left you and your two sisters alone.

Phoebe felt sick again. No, she didn't remember the events but she could remember some feelings. Oh… she said. How lucky was I? Loosing my two parents. I think I'm better with no memory than with theses! Phoebe said trying to laugh. The girl looked at her with sad eyes.

I… I'm sorry! Do you want me to stop?

Of course not! I need to know who I am if I am planning to get married in a week.

You are sure? I mean maybe you should go see a doctor or something. You are really lost sweetie and maybe a doctor would help more than me.

I'm telling you, it is just stress because of the wedding. I'll be ok tomorrow.

Seeing the look of concern in her friend's eyes she added.

And if I'm not, than we will go see a doctor first thing in the morning. Beside, I don't think a doctor can tell me as much about my past as you can. So please continue.

You are probably right. Now… As I was saying before, I don't know a lot about your childhood. First time I saw you, you were moving to NY. A friend of me had met you in a bar and we were presented. We became friends very fast. When I asked you why you leaved San Francisco you told me your grandmother just died and that she was the only thing keeping you there. You also told me that you and your two sisters didn't get along very well. You then became my roommate for six months. We really had a blast! But we were young and we didn't work we were in parties all the time. And one day we were broke. Well, you more than me. So you decided to go back with your sisters because you knew they would let you stay with them.

Phoebe was feeling a lot of feelings at the same time. She knew they were related with the story she was hearing. _But it's a good thing, right _she asked herself. After all, if she had emotions toward the story that meant that somewhere inside of her she remembered.


	5. third chapter

A.N: Thanks for the reviews! Some of you want to know if this fic is a Cole/Phoebe and the answer is yes. As I said before it will involve all the couples but mainly this one. And for those who are wondering where Cole is (since it's suppose to be a fic involving him, lol) he will arrive. I have my story in my head but I honestly don't know when he will come As for Piper and Leo, there will be romance for them too. Anyway, hope you will love this chapter.

Two years earlier

Piper was still in the kitchen when Phoebe entered it.

Hey Piper how are you doing this morning?

Oh, great. Just a little worried about Leo.

Oh… Nothing will happen to him sweetie. The Elders love Leo. They wouldn't want to hurt him or you, Phoebe replied giving a hug to her sister.

Piper who noticed that she didn't even asked about how she was holding up looked at her sister in the eyes.

And you, Pheebs, how are you doing? I mean with Drake's death and everything.

Oh I'm fine Phoebe replied avoiding her sister's look of concern. I mean he was a demon. He knew it was bad and he was ready to give up everything, even is life, to feel human for a while. How can I blame him?

I know you are right. But you didn't really answer my question. How are you doing?

Well, how do you want me to be? I guess I'm just cursed with love. Phoebe replied and then burst into a laugh. And I'm not the only one. As I said so often before, we, Halliwells, are the best with magic, but with love we are cursed.

Don't say that replied Piper while making some pancakes. It's not true.

It's not? Look at us this morning. Paige is in her room remembering Kyle. You are here waiting to see what will happen to your husband and the guy I learned to like died two days ago!

My… Pheebs, I never saw you that down since… Piper decided not to finish her sentence frightened that it would bring other bad memories to her sister. Everything will be ok sweetie and you know it.

Phoebe who hated to see herself falling apart smiled at her sister and decided to change the subject.

By the way where is Leo? He seems to avoid me since the Avatars.

Really? I didn't notice it. Why would he? I mean he has no reasons!

At this moment Paige entered the room.

Hey, have you seen my red lipstick?

No, replied Phoebe, you lost it?

Looks like it. Anyway, what's new?

Oh nothing said Piper.

Still no demon around?

Still no demon around Paige. Well, does anyone wants some pancakes?

No sorry Piper, Phoebe replied looking at her watch, have to go to work now. I'm already late.

Same for me, said Paige before orbing away.

Bye Piper, I'll be home at 4hrs.

Ok Pheebs.

Phoebe then grabbed her coat and left the kitchen, leaving Piper alone with at least ten pancakes. Piper heard the door close and then she called Leo. He appeared in the kitchen a second later.

What's going on Piper, demons?

No pancakes.

I'm sorry what?

I did pancakes for my sisters and they had to go so I'm here, alone, stuck with a lot of pancakes. I was wondering if you would want some.

Sure, why not?

Hey I wanted to know if there was something wrong between you and Phoebe?

Why are you asking that? You know I love Pheebs!

I know but she told me you were avoiding her lately. So what's the problem?

There's no problem. Maybe your sister is hallucinating!

Phoebe, hallucinating things? Your kidding right! If she noticed something was wrong then, something is wrong, she smiled at her husband.

Ok, then. I wanted to talk to you about this another time. But I guess now's good. Please sit down Piper.

My, if you want me to sit down, that means this is really important!

Piper went to the table with her pancakes in one hand and two glasses of water in the second. _God she's beautiful_, thought Leo. He had wanted so bad Utopia to pass time with her and their sons. Now, everything is like it will always be. Him, a whitelighter and her, a witch. And that statement made them grow apart with time.

So, what did you want to tell him, she asked bringing him back to the conversation.

Look, I know I should have tell you this before, but since you didn't know I was an avatar I couldn't.

Ok, I'm worried now. Please, tell me what is going on!

It's about Cole.

Cole?

Yeah, you know Phoebe's ex husband.

I know who Cole is, thank you, replied a frustrated Piper.

Well, you know, when he came back from the wasteland?

Yeah…

Well, when he came back the avatar went to him.

Wow! Another reason to like the avatar, said Piper with sarcasm.

He became an avatar.

He what! That's impossible, he would have tell Phoebe wouldn't he?

Oh yeah! I'm sure he would have told is ex-wife who thought he was crazy.

Oh my god! Tell me he's still dead! Please tell me that Paige vanquished him for good!

That's the little problem. The avatar brought him back!

They what! Piper asked even more frustrated. Leo, tell me for how many time have you known this?

I'm sorry Piper.

You didn't answer my question! How many time!

Look Piper…

**Could you please answer this damn question!**

Since I'm an avatar.

How could you!

Piper, please calm down! Listen he said before she could talk again. What was I suppose to do. If I had told you, you would have asked me how I knew! And what would I have tell you? That I was an avatar?

Well yes, said Piper. _She felt like all the things he did that make her mad and that she kept to herself were bursting out at the same time_. It would have save a lot of lies don't you think!

I told you a million times, replied Leo more and more loudly, I COULDN'T TELL YOU THE TRUTH, you wouldn't have understood.

And then? When I knew the truth why didn't you told me that Cole was alive?

I didn't have the time, I was thinking of so many things at the time. Beside, he's not dangerous. He never came back to Phoebe after you taught he was vanquished. He understood it was over and I'm sure he moved on with his life.

For god sake Leo, he's a demon! He was the source!

Yeah and if the avatars chose him at the time. It means he have a good side!

Piper sat down again. She wasn't worried anymore. After all, Leo was right, he didn't came back.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Piper.

It's ok I guess you were right she said staring at her plate. Now what am I supposed to do? Should I tell Phoebe?

Why she would only be hurt he said approaching her. She looked at him.

I guess you are right.

Leo was about to kiss her when Paige shimmered in the room.

You wouldn't believe what I learn a moment ago!

_You wouldn't believe what I learned a minute ago too_, Piper thought to herself.

**- One of my students was a demon!** What am I supposed to do? I can't let him learn at magic school can I?

Phoebe entered the room at the same moment. Piper felt sick knowing she had to lie to her sister.

Well, Drake was a demon and you have let him teach to your school so why wouldn't you let this student learn at Magic school?

Nobody talked. They all knew that Phoebe had been hurt by his death and they didn't want to hurt her more.

Anyway, Phoebe said broking the silence I forgot my glasses. So… She said taking them, see you at 4hrs.

And she then left.

A.N: So this is my third chapter. Hope you liked it and hope it made you understand a little bit better for those who were confused.


	6. fourth chapter

A.N.: Ok, so this is my fourth chapter. Hope you will like it.

Present

Phoebe woke up earlier the next day. Even though it was 6hrs30, she wasn't the first one up. Her friend, Emily, was preparing the breakfast. In fact, they had to leave at 8hrs since they were going to San Francisco. She would meet her fiancé today, she thought. She went downstairs where yesterday she had learned who she was. Emily told her that she had come back to New York after seven years. She only told her friend that she wasn't made for a life at San Francisco and that she had missed her. Emily showed pictures of their friends and of her future husband. He was cute she had to say. A great smile and he was tall too. It seemed like her kind of guy. But after all how was she supposed to know her kind of guy.

After two hours of talking about her past she went to sleep. It was weird for her remembering the events of yesterday night since they were the last events she could think of. Emily was in the kitchen cooking some eggs.

Hey sweetie! How do you feel today! Tell me you remember everything and tell me everything will be all right. Phoebe could see she was worried.

Yes I remember Phoebe lied. She didn't want to go see a doctor like she promised Emily yesterday so she figured lying was her only option.

Great! I was worried! What would Josh have said if you couldn't remember him? It would have broken his heart!

Yeah… Phoebe replied.

Anyway, you should hurry up. We have to go in an hour. The plane is at 10 o'clock.

Yeah I know. I think you repeated it a hundred times yesterday.

She then ate in silence. _How could she do this?_ She repeated herself. How would she do this? How would she marry a total stranger? She had to tell this Josh the truth. He would understand, wouldn't he? After all it wasn't her fault! Yes, she assured herself, he would understand and even better he would help her.

That's what Phoebe told herself on her way to San Francisco. She knew they had a special dinner tonight, Emily told her. She would go at this dinner, a lawyer thing she learned. She would be polite all the evening and she would talk to him first thing in the morning. Her plan was perfect! It couldn't go wrong or at least she thought. Emily brought her back to reality. They were now in a cab on their way to the hotel.

So… Pheebs, isn't weird coming back to your native town?

Eum…. Yeah of curse!

So many memories I guess?

Oh you're right! Each place of this city has a special signification she lied.

Oh really, replied a really interested Emily. What is this restaurant signification? She asked pointing to what seemed to be an Italian restaurant.

Oh, I…. I had my first kiss at this restaurant!

Really?

Of course! Why would I lie?

What was the guy name?

Leo, she said. She didn't know why but this name popped into her head.

She had to say that she felt a lot of feelings while going to their hotel. Maybe her memory was coming back she hoped.

Leo! Wow that's a great name! How was he?

Blond, Phoebe answered without thinking. Blue eyes, he was kind of cute. Not really my type I have to say.

Emily laughed.

The first guy you kissed wasn't your type!

Oh… Phoebe had to laugh at her own mistake. Of… Of curse he was my type! I'm… I'm kind of confused. It was a while ago, you know!

I imagine! The first guy Phoebe Halliwell kissed! That must be far away!

Yeah, Phoebe replied.

2 years earlier

Piper was in the attic. She was searching a spell to invoke a demon. Leo entered.

What are you doing Piper?

I'm going to call Cole!

What for?

I'm going to remind him that he better never come back here!

I think he already knows that.

Well I want to be certain!

Look Piper, he didn't come back in two years! Why would he come back now?

I don't know! But look at Phoebe; she's heartbroken, **again**! If I can make sure he won't come back ever, I will feel better!

Ok then, if it can make you feel better do it, but hurry before she or Paige comes back from work.

Can't you help me?

I guess I could, replied Piper.

Two minutes later a wind blew in the attic and the demon Belthazor appeared.

Wow, Piper said, I thought Belthazor was gone for good!

Piper, Leo, replied Belthazor transforming into Cole, it has been a long time.

Not for us, replied Piper.

I thought you thought I was dead!

I told her the truth, said Leo.

And how did you know?

I was an avatar!

Cole laughed at this comment.

You an avatar!

Yeah, replied Piper. Anyway since I don't want you here for long let's get to the point. I don't want you to ever come back here again!

Yeah I think I understood that a long time ago. Hope it's not the only reason I am here.

Well kind of, replied Piper.

I don't want to come here. Why would I? If you think I'm still after your little sister I forgot her a long time ago. I can't understand what I found in her, honestly! If you want to know everything I have a girlfriend I love and I'm a lawyer in New York now.

Oh, replied Piper sarcastically, you don't kill people anymore. That's nice to know.

Well it happens sometime. When someone gets on my nerves. A little like you and your stupid sisters.

Enough, replied Leo. Go! He said getting mad.

Already, replied Cole sarcastically too, I was having such a good time.

And with that, he disappeared.

A.N: Review please!


	7. Author's note

I'm not sure if I should continue my story. If anyone wants me to continue, let me know. Thanks.


	8. fifth chapter

It was six. Phoebe was all dressed up for her night with Josh. They were going at this lawyer thing tonight. As she told herself while getting to San Francisco, she would wait until tomorrow to tell her fiancé the truth.

Phoebe smiled. Emily had just arrived in the hall of the hotel. As weird as it sound the girl already found herself a date. They had arrived in the city six hours ago and she had been able to find herself a cute guy for her evening. In fact, before arriving to the hotel they had stopped at a little café to take a sandwich. That's where Emily met the guy. She had told Phoebe she founded him cute and she then went to him asking him on a date the same day. When Phoebe at looked at her in shock, her friend replied that she was in this town only for Phoebe and for her wedding and that since this night was her only night without wedding or rehearsal, she planned having some fun. Phoebe had to admit to herself that this girl, even though she didn't remember her, was amazing and making her happy.

Well Pheebs, you look gorgeous as always! I can say Josh will be **really **happy to see you.

Yeah…. I… I missed him too. Can't wait to see him.

Well then what are you waiting for? Grab a taxi and go join your love one!

You are right! Anyway have a great date too!

Phoebe then went outside and took a taxi. She gave the address to the cab driver. Outside it was raining. She could see people running on the streets with coats over their heads. About 10 minutes later the cab stopped in front of a beautiful reception hall. A rich place for sure, Phoebe noticed. People well dressed were getting into the principal entry. Phoebe paid the man and then reached the hall. She knew that behind those doors she would meet Josh and all the rich lawyers of New York by the same occasion. Suddenly she got scared. It was like if she got hit by reality all of a sudden.

She was nobody. At least she was nobody for herself. She couldn't go in there where a perfect stranger would kiss her. She couldn't tell the man who was supposed to marry her that she had no idea who she was. How did she think she would be able to do this?

Would her memory ever come back? Of course she had those little feelings. Like this morning when this Leo named popped into her head or the fact that she knew she was friend with Emily. But would that be enough? What would Josh say? Would he still want her in his life? Would **she** still want him in his life? Would he ask her to go see a doctor?

Phoebe was now freaking out. She had to get out of this place. She ran outside. As she walked back to the street she realized how it was strongly raining. She couldn't wait outside for a cab. Phoebe decided to go in a little restaurant before getting back to the hotel. She wasn't in a hurry either. She needed time to think about how she would deal with the situation.

She entered the little restaurant. Obviously it was an Italian place by the look of the menu. She went to a little table and sat down. She then looked at herself. Her hair and her dress, carefully placed an hour later, were now soaking wet. She didn't even want to think about her makeup. Phoebe looked around. There was only one other client in the restaurant. He was obviously from the lawyer ball too since he was wearing a tox. There was something about this man that was special. He was cute, that was certain. But she had a feeling beyond physical attraction. It was as if she liked that stranger but at the same time if she hated him. _Wow Pheebs_ she thought to herself, you are even more fucked up then you thought.

2 years earlier ( underworld)

What is it Zankou? I heard it was an urgent meeting. What's going on?

It's the charmed One!

Again! What happened?

I found a way to destroy them.

They can't be killed! They are too strong for that!

I know! But I can make them believe that one of them is dead!

What do you mean?

I have a spell! A spell that can make one of the charmed one forgets who she is! Not only that! She will wake up two years in the future. Long enough time to make the two remaining sisters think that they have lost another beloved sister.

I'm not sure I understand perfectly!

You know who Phoebe Halliwell is, right?

I know who she is!

Well, she works at a mortal place during the day. You'll go there. Make her drink my potion and then you'll put this all over her desk!

What is this?

Her blood!

How did you found one of the charmed one's blood?

You remember Drake? Well he lured her. Then at night he cut her while she was sleeping.

I thought that demon betrayed us!

That demon sacrificed himself for my secret plan. Now, everything is ready. She'll drink the potion, forget who she his, she'll arrived two years into a new future far away from magic. She'll live happy as a mortal! Her sister will think she's dead, there wont be any charmed ones anymore.

How can you be so sure the witch wont have her power in the future? I mean the girl will stay a Halliwell even if she takes this potion right?

The witch won't even believe in magic. She'll have no power. She doesn't even have powers now. She lost them for bad use or something!

And the two remaining sisters? They'll still be witches.

Yes, but not the charmed ones. Besides, I don't think they'll accept their sister's death.

Present

Phoebe had just finished her meal. She still didn't know what to do about Josh but at least she was not starving anymore. She hurried out of the restaurant when she bumped into the cute guy who was apparently getting to his car.

I… I'm sorry. I didn't see you…

Phoebe looked at the guy. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The guy who seemed in a hurry seemed to notice her for the first time. His face twitched. He was looking kind of confused.

What's the matter, Phoebe asked. You look as if you had just seen a ghost!


	9. sixth chapter

A.N: Thanks for the reviews. Hope you'll also enjoy this chapter. As you can see I will continue this story. Well for now anyway and for the ones who read far far away I'm finishing the next chapter but to be honest I have difficulties with this story. So any advices or ideas will be helpful.

The guy in front of Phoebe was staring at her in a weird way. She could see he was hurt and mad but she had no idea if it had to do with her. She decided to talk since the situation was kind of awkward.

Anyway I'm sorry. I… I was in a hurry. Still am actually. So I should go it was nice meeting you…

Phoebe then walked away. All she could think of was this weird guy and suddenly it hit her. What if this guy knew her? After all she was in her native town. Maybe he could help her remember who she was! She went back to the place where the guy had been a minute ago but nobody was there. She looked around and she saw him, he was in a car that Phoebe supposed was his. She ran in his direction.

Hey, hey… sorry I… can I… Do we know each other?

The guy turned to face her.

No we don't. You made me think of somebody I knew a long time ago.

Oh… really answered a disappointed Phoebe.

Yeah… but this girl is dead.

Oh… I… I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you.

Don't worry it doesn't hurt me at all. That girl and I didn't really get along in the end. Anyway I should get going. Goodbye Miss…

Phoebe, I'm Phoebe Halliwell.

Oh… Goodbye Phoebe Halliwell.

The guy then disappeared in the rain. Phoebe looked at her. She was soaking wet and she didn't care. There was something about that guy and it was as if some feelings were coming back to her. She decided to forget it since the guy didn't know her and she took a cab that brought her back to the hotel. She then went to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

Underworld

Balthazar shimmered to Zankou's. It had been a long time since he went to the underworld. Of course sometimes he used his powers and even helped a demon once in a while but he hadn't come to the Underworld since Phoebe's death. Well… not is death but his disappearance. Even though he hated the Halliwell's it had been difficult to see the sister's sadness when they learned that Phoebe ha been killed. What could he have done? Went to them and tell them the truth? Went to the girls who wanted so bad his death! That was nonsense.

And for Phoebe it hadn't been difficult. For him she was really dead. She died the day she gave up on them. She died the day he gave up too. Now he was getting married and he couldn't care less about her. Well, that was what he thought ten minutes ago. Cole didn't imagine seeing her again. She was supposed to live in New York. What was she doing in San Francisco then? He had decided to go see Zankou to tell him that the missing sister was back in her native town. He was about to go see him went he stopped. Something was stopping him. A little voice in his head was telling him that it would be a mistake. What would Zankou do to Phoebe? He would certainly kill her. After all, she didn't even know she had powers so she would be unprotected. That thought made him sick. Another thing was keeping him to go there. He truly didn't want to get in touch with Zankou. He didn't want to go back in this world.

The manor

Paige was in her room with her two nephews. She would go to the park with them tomorrow morning and she was preparing a basket with toys for the day. Chris was happy and was excited about the day. He kept taking Paige's arm to show her another toy they could bring. It was different for Wyatt. The little boy, now four years old, knew that her mommy was sad. He didn't know exactly why but he knew that her aunty was sad too.

Paige then brought them to their room. She kissed them and went to her room too. It had been to years since her death. Piper was broken and she could understand why. All the pain she was feeling after loosing a sister was nothing compared to Piper's. Paige knew perfectly well that Piper had now lost two sisters. Paige knew that Piper was holding up only because of Leo, her son's and her.

That's why Paige had proposed two days ago that Leo should bring Piper on a trip. She thought that maybe it would be easier on her if she wasn't in the manor.


	10. Author's note

A.N : Thanks for the reviews and thanks for the ideas too. I'm really grateful. As I said not to long ago I'm not sure if I will continue the story but I'll try my best. Anyway I'm working on it and if others have idea I would appreciate it.


	11. seventh chapter

A.N : So here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Cole shimmered back to San Fransisco. No he wouldn't tell Zankou the truth about Phoebe. After all he didn't even like that demon. He walked in the streets for about an hour. He was lost in his thoughts. Cole did not want to tell the Halliwell's the truth but it was difficult for him to see Phoebe so lost.

Why did he care anyway? He asked himself. He didn't love her anymore. He shouldn't be affected by what happened to her. After all, she had what she deserved. She vanquished him twice and now it was her turn to be lost and hurt. He wouldn't help her to find her memory back. He was a demon and she was a witch. He had understood that a long time ago and he shouldn't think about that anymore!

He was happy without Phoebe. He had been for more then two years now. He had a new life and there was no way he would help the Charmed Ones again. He made that mistake once and there was no way he would make it again. He had saved their lives a dozen times and what did he get in return? Two vanquishes.

The last time he had talk to one of the Charmed Ones it was two years ago when he had seen Piper and Leo. Well that was the last time except for yesterday he thought. He remembered clearly what Piper had told him about two years ago. She told him that he better never come back into their (Phoebe's) lives and he intended to do that.

Cole looked at his watch it was two thirty in the morning. He had to go back home quickly. His fiancée would get worried. He had met her at a nightclub about two years ago. He was attracted to her and she seemed to like him so they began to date. A year later, she moved in with him and four months ago he proposed to her.

At the beginning, he was afraid that she wouldn't want to marry him. He couldn't help himself thinking that it had been easier to propose to Phoebe. But each time he thought that, he was even more afraid of marrying her. He didn't want to go back into the mess of being a husband. At least this time, he thought, he was not marrying a witch, a Charmed One.

This time he would marry a mortal who wasn't obsessed about good and evil. He wasn't marrying a girl who saw everything black or white. He knew that this girl was able to understand that sometime things could be bad and good at the same time. Cole then looked at the ring in his finger satisfied. This time his wedding would be perfect.

He was about to shimmer back home when he noticed he had unconsciously walked near the Halliwell manor. All the lights were off. He knew it was a difficult time for them since Phoebe had disappeared two years ago this week. He couldn't help himself ; he felt pity for them. As much as he hated them, he knew that their lives were ruined and he knew that Phoebe's life was too.

He also knew that even if he didn't like her anymore and even if he hated them he would go see them to tell them the truth. He couldn't control it. Especially now that he had seen Phoebe again.


	12. eighth chapter

A.N : I know my last chapter was kind of short but since I knew I was going to post another one soon I didn't care. Anyway hope you like it and don't forget to review.

The next morning Paige woke up at seven. She made pancakes for her nephews. She knew it was their favorite breakfast and since their mommy was out of town she wanted to make them happy. The two boys soon arrived in the kitchen, following the smell of pancakes. They smiled at their aunt when they saw her.

Hi auntie Paige, Chris said smiling.

Good morning sweetie, replied Paige.

Hi Paige, said Wyatt entering the kitchen. Thanks for bringing me to a picnic today instead of bringing me to magic school.

It's a pleasure Wyatt as long as you don't tell your mother about today.

I wont, Wyatt promised.

Paige noticed Chris was trying to have her attention.

What is it sweetie?

Chocolate chip cookies today? Asked Chris.

Paige laughed a little. Her nephew was so cute when he was talking. He was good for his age. After all he was not even three.

You want me to bring chocolate chip cookies to the picnic sweetie?

Chris nodded smiling.

Well if you like them Chris, we will bring them, Paige replied.

Paige was about to give her two nephews their breakfast when she heard someone shimmering into the manor. At first she thought it was Piper and Leo coming back home but they were only supposed to come back in two days.

Suddenly worried, Paige told her nephews to stay there and she went into the living room, where she heard the noise. When she saw him at first, she thought she was dreaming but she soon understood she was not.

What the fuck are you doing here Cole? Can't you stay dead?

I see Piper didn't tell you I am still alive.

Oh… Because she know? Asked a confused Paige.

Yeah… Leo told her I didn't die about two years ago… I guess she didn't see the need to tell you since Phoebe died!

Don't you dare talk about my sister! And get out of my house or I'll find a way to vanquish your sorry ass one more time. And this time I will make sure you don't come back!

How sweet of you Paige, Cole replied smiling. But I have something to tell you before I get out; it will interest you and your sister.

I don't want to hear anything coming from you!

Even if it's about Phoebe?

I just told you to stop saying this name! I honestly don't understand Cole! How can you be so cruel and talk to me about Phoebe? And on top of that your smiling as if this was some kind of joke! Can't you just leave her and us by the same occasion in peace!

Would you stop screaming for a second Paige? You are giving me a headache and the little boy behind you seems really terrified.

Paige turned around to see Wyatt crying. She really didn't think he had been listening. She had honestly forgotten about them when Cole arrived.

Wyatt, sweetie, what are you doing here? I asked you to stay with Chris.

Who is he? The little boy asked with a childish voice.

He's nobody! Go back in the kitchen I will join you in a sec. You can begin to eat your pancakes.

But mommy doesn't want me to put the maple syrup! She said I put to much of it and she also said it is not good for me all that sugar.

Well today we will make an exception. You can put all the maple syrup you want! And put some for Chris too.

Wyatt went back in the other room with a little smile. Paige then looked back at Cole even more furious.

Why didn't you tell me he was there?

As if you would have listen to me anyway! Now, before I change my mind can you please call Piper?

Oh no I wont! I made her take a trip because she needed to forget about Phoebe and now you want me to make her come back for you to talk to her about our dead sister?

You were never the smart one poor Paige! Do you really think I would have come back into this house if I had nothing important to say?

Well… last time I saw you, you were kind of mad. So yes, there is a chance you would have come without anything important to say!

Well I'm telling you it is important!

Give me one good reason to believe you!

I can't really give you one. But I can tell you that this is the last chance you have to learn something that demons have been hiding from you for a long time now!

Ok then… I have no freaking idea why but I have a feeling you are not lying this time. And honestly it is scaring me that I trust you!

Paige then called Leo. Seconds later Piper and him appeared in front of them.

Cole? Piper asked in disbelief. What are you doing here? I thought I once warned you to never come back.

No you told me to let Phoebe alone and I don't think she's the problem for now, he replied still smiling.

You son of a bitch, replied Piper ready to kill him.

What do you want Cole? Asked Leo coldly while keeping Piper from punching Cole.

Phoebe's not dead, Cole said now serious.


End file.
